gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Mercedes-Sam Relationship
The Mercedes-Sam Relationship, also known as Samcedes, is the romantic, but secret, relationship between Sam Evans and Mercedes Jones. The two first developed a relationship when they went to prom together, along with Rachel and Jesse St James, and soon escalated when they where seen holding hands in "New York." If you support this couple, please feel free to join the The Samcedes Team. Overview At first, since Sam joined New Directions, Sam had been with relationships with other two females in the group, Quinn and Santana. They have always been friends, but nothing more. It wasn't until Sam was single and dateless for the prom in "Prom Queen." Rachel and Mercedes, who were also alone, came together and agreed to all go together (alongside Jesse St. James who joined later). During the prom, Sam told Mercedes she was beautiful and asked her to dance,and she said yes. Not stoping it. Later in New Yorks after coming in 12th at Nationals, Mercedes and Sam happen to bump into Kurt and Blaine at The Lima Bean coffee shop, making small talk with one another. The two say that they just met in the parking lot, but when they left, they wondered whether or not they knew. When they settle that there is no way they know, the camera pans down to see them holding hands together, implying that they've started dated, and they're keeping it a secret from everyone. Episodes For Comeback During Sam's first Justin Bieber number, Baby, the girls, including Mercedes, start acting like Justin Bieber fans. Later during Somebody to Love, the ladies are going crazy for the four boys (including Sam) screaming and dancing at the front of the stage. Prom Queen The group finds out that they are the entertainment at prom, an idea Mercedes doesn't like because she has nobody to go with. Rachel, who is also single, decides to help her and together they find Sam and ask if he would go to prom with both of them, as a group. Jesse St. James comes back and joins this group, but he really sticks to Rachel's side, leaving it to be that Sam and Mercedes are a pair. During Rachel's ballad Jar of Hearts, Sam asks Mercedes to dance, in the exact way that she pictured her prom date asking, and she kindly agrees. They are later seen dancing the robot together during Blaine's I'm Not Gonna Teach Your Boyfriend How To Dance With You. New York Once they finished their performance, Light Up the World, Mercedes and Sam are seen hugging each other tightly. After Nationals, Sam and Mercedes are seen walking into The Lima Bean and approach Kurt and Blaine in conversation. Sam and Mercedes say that they just happened to meet each other in the parking lot, and after a quick chat, leave to wait in line away from the couple. While in line, Mercedes asks, "Do you think they know?" to which Sam replies, "I don't think anyone knows." Turns out they are in a relationship, keeping it a secret from everyone, as they are seen holding hands. Episodes Against Duets When Sam joins New Directions, Mercedes and Kurt are having a quiet conversation on their own. Mercedes asks Kurt just by his appearance whether or not he thinks he's gay, to which he replies that it's undetermined. This is also shows beginning signs of a relationship developing between Sam and Quinn. Rumours When the rumour that Sam is having some sort of affair with both Kurt and Quinn, both of whom have boyfriends at the time, Mercedes is seen angry and hostile towards Sam. Later, when the secret that he and his family is poor came out, all the members of New Directions pitched in to buy back Sam's guitar which he had to sell, which Sam appreciates. Photos Jonevansberry.jpg Tumblr ll0jq50LMQ1qcs1oco1 500.gif Mercedes-Sam-and-Rachel-glee-21910603-400-260.gif Samcedes.png tumblr_ll0e2hDOmz1qdoa6uo1_500.gif tumblr_ll0mjwN4sa1qbd895o1_500.gif tumblr_ll1dt70YTX1qa5w9eo1_500.png tumblr_ll4282rLgj1qjkr5xo1_r1_500.gif.jpeg Sam's Bolo tie.png Homeless Love.png Samcedes_Handholding.png|Samcedes:) Samcedes 1.gif Samcedes 2.jpg samcedes 00.gif Samcedes 0.gif Samcedes 5.gif samcedes 6.gif Samcedes 7.gif samcedes 8.gif Samcedes 9.gif Samcedes 10.jpg Beautiful Samcedes.png Respect Samcedes.png Rocky Horror Samcedes.png Samcedes sunglasses.png Team Samcedes.png Samcedes 11.gif Samcedes 12.gif Samcedes 13.gif Samcedes 14.jpg samcedes 01.png Samcedes222.gif Samcedes 03.jpg Samcedes 04.jpg Samcedes 06.png Category:Relationships Category:Mercedes Jones Category:Sam Evans